


Praise Me!

by Gandr



Series: NeroxJulian [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Affection, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, French Kissing, Groping, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Locker Room, Lots of kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Titjob, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr
Summary: On a whim, Nero visits her beloved Praetor while he rests in the locker room at Nerofest. Things turn spicy after a little bit of praise and more than a little bit of kissing.
Relationships: OCxCanon - Relationship
Series: NeroxJulian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Praise Me!

_ Praise me! _

_ Praise my efforts! _

_ Praise my splendor! _

_ Praise my beauty! My genius! My skill! _

**_Praise me!_ **

**_PRAISE ME!_ **

It was slightly baffling to those involved how she was able to convince Romani and DaVinci to give her the funds for another Nerofest, even when they knew that the 5th Emperor of Rome had a terrible habit of spending inordinate amounts of money on festivals like this...maybe some things are best left unasked. This time things seemed to be more under control, though the sporting events were as intense as they were fun.

Sweat rolling down his forehead, Julian sat down on one of the benches in the Men’s locker room, taking a rest after trying his best in one of the foot races, even though he didn’t place very high. But, how fair is it to put a human Magus up against Servants? At least give them a handicap.

“Ah! This is the much-anticipated gym uniform! I prepared it, knowing that I shouldn't be all dolled up for the festival. Umu, I feel like I've become lighter, physically and mentally! What do you think? Do I look good Master?”

Of course, the new outfit Nero has gotten for herself suited her, and was very appropriate for the occasion. The question of whether or not she looked good was an irrelevant one, though, because it’s a question with a most obvious answer; Of course. Of course Nero looked good in this gym uniform. The way the red boyshorts hugged her hips and accentuated her thighs, how when she lifted her arms above her head her ample breasts caused the shirt to lift and expose her cute tummy, the simple lettering of her name on her chest that made him want to either lay his head on her chest, fondle it, or both.

In short, yes. To him, Nero looked good.

At least the festivities were fun, and it kept everyone in high spirits, especially the more muscle-bound Servants who were either spending their downtime flexing their muscles in some kind of power play, working out or sparring amongst themselves. Those on the support detail were still trying to pull Waver from the ground after a certain Mascedonian King mistook him for a javelin and realized his mistake a little too late, and it seemed like the King of Heroes’ laughter could still be heard. The Master decided to just…. ignore it for now. They’ll sort themselves out. 

Probably.

The welcome relief of the air conditioning did wonders to cool him down, running his fingers through his dusky, medium length hair and he was glad that Nero thought ahead to add in this accommodation in areas like the Locker rooms and common areas; can’t have contestants, workers and audience members hot and uncomfortable, can we?

Something cold tapped his cheek, and he jolted a little bit and looked to his left, expecting one of the male Servants being the one who tapped his cheek with an ice cold bottled water but to his surprise…..

“Nero?”

For whatever reason, despite the fact the locker rooms were separated by gender, Nero decided that the rules didn’t apply to her at all. She waltzed into the Men’s locker room on a whim. Was this Imperial Privilege in play?

“What?” Hands on her hips with the water bottle held by the cap between her fingers, the blonde pouted, her cheeks ever so slightly flushed, “I come to see you, my cherished Maestro, to praise your hard work and efforts and you can’t offer a better reaction?”

Yes, this was just like her. Nero does what Nero wants. While this could sometimes make her a handful, it also made her endearing and very lovable. With a warm, casual smile, the taller and lankier man scooted over on the bench, lightly patting the spot next to him.

“Do you wish to sit with me, Saber? There’s no better prize than your company, you know.” Was he buttering her up? Not really, no. These were his honest feelings, truly. She was one of his most trusted Servants, and without a doubt his most beloved. The depths of his affections for the Emperor of Roses was something that he himself had trouble truly quantifying. Putting it simply, at some point, his trust turned into affections, and those affections blossomed into a reciprocated love.

“Umu, you speak the truth,” With a slightly smug smile on her face, she sat down next to him, scooting close enough for their thighs to touch, leaning against him as she took a drink from the water she brought him, “Here, you have to remember to hydrate.”

_ An indirect kiss? _

Of course, he heeded her words, and the water was very refreshing as he took a few sips, feeling far, far less parched than he had before. Placing the bottle next to him, he reached over and patted Nero’s head, eliciting a blush and a content giggle from the Saber.

“Umu umu, what’s this praise for? By all means, don’t stop though. I know I’m the best.” She replied, puffing out her chest with a prideful huff.

“Oh? I need a reason to praise my beloved Nero?” Was his response, fingertips moving from her golden blonde hair to her soft cheeks, turning her head to meet his azure gaze, fingers resting under her chin as he continued, “Of course, there are many reasons to praise you.”

He saw what he thought was a flash of embarrassment in her emerald green eyes, but the smile stayed on her face as the blush spread on her cheeks. Did she really enjoy being showered in praise like this? Of course, being praised is nice, but for Nero it seemed….different. Her hand rested on his chest as she leaned closer, and his lips graced hers softly. Her warm delicate lips, soft as the petals of a rose, caressed his for another moment before she pulled away, but only slightly, as she was still nestled against him with their foreheads resting against each other.

“....Tell me the other reasons you have to praise me.” Her finger traced circles over his chest, tracing the lettering of his name printed on his shirt as she spoke; her tone was a little more shy, different from the normally loud and assertive woman she normally was. Though this was also another cute side of her.

“Well...for one,” He cut himself off mid sentence to kiss her again, a little more aggressively. Julian chuckled as he felt her fingers tug at his shirt, a small moan was trapped in her throat before breaking the kiss, her cheeks flushed deep red, “Your kisses never fail to make me happy. You’re the only person who can turn my mood around with such a simple gesture.”

“...More. Praise me more!” The Tyrant demanded, pouting in such a way that made her that much more adorable in his eyes. The thought that someone would question why she was in this room was one pushed back into the corner of his mind, and was surely not even a remote concern of hers. Besides, it’s not like they were doing anything but talking and being affectionate.

“Well….you’re incredibly cute,” Another kiss, and her fingers tugged on his shirt less as her lips parted midway into it, allowing his tongue to slide past them as she whimpered softly before teasingly stopping, “Like that, those little moans you make are so cute.”

“Uuuuuu….” She whined, but anything she was going to say was cut off by another kiss, this one more aggressive as well. Her soft moans more pronounced as their tongues caressed one another, her breathing getting heavier as her heart raced in her chest. Perhaps the thought of being caught wasn’t something she was ignoring after all? Still, it seemed to matter little, as she pushed back into the kiss herself, her hand sliding down his chest and onto his thigh. As if in response, his right hand trailed across her back, up her side and under her arm as if to hold her closer only to squeeze one of her breasts in his hand. Even through the cotton of her shirt and the cup of her bra, the soft mound squished ever so nicely in his hand with each firm squeeze. In response, her voice hitched in her throat, and her hand moved inward, gripping him through his shorts.

“....Already so hard…” She said quietly, almost amazed. Of course, she took this too as a form of praise. What else could it be but praising her kissing skills as well as her beauty that simply making out and fondling her breast through a shirt could get a man so erect so quickly? Get  _ her _ man so hard, so fast. Her fingers made quick work of the zipper, stroking his shaft in her hand as she pulled him free. No matter how many times she’s seen it, part of her was always surprised at the  _ thickness _ of it, of how hard it could get, because of  _ her _ .

Nero’s heart fluttered in her chest as she began to stroke him in earnest, wanting more. Wanting to hear him sing her praises more. His praise should only be for her! Who else deserved it but Nero? No one else, that’s who!

She slid from her spot on the bench to instead sit on her knees in front of him, impatiently pulling his shorts down before placing her hands on his knees to spread them apart, kithe ever adorable impatient pout on her cheeks as she did so.

“You look so cute on your knees like that,”

If it were anyone else, such a comment would have earned scorn from the Saber, but coming from him it made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. But why? Surely they were past such a point in their relationship. Indeed, they had explored every inch of each other's bodies in the throes of passionate lovemaking and yet his words unearthed this...feeling inside of her. She leaned forward and opened her mouth, closing her eyes as she slid his cock past her lips, humming quietly as she took more and more of his shaft until she could no longer take any more.

Slowly at first, she began to bob her head, taking his moans and sighs as compliments, telling her she was the only one who could please him like this. More. She wanted more of this, beginning to stroke his cock in tandem with the movements of her head, tongue caressing the underside and head of his dick each time she went down, peeking up at him with large eager eyes, meeting his gaze. The blush on his cheeks, the loving look in his eyes, the slightly smug smile he wore, it all drove her wild. Her hand wrapped around his shaft as she continued bobbing her head, wanting more from him. 

More.

The greedy, decadent desires of the Tyrant were yet to be sated. Not yet. Not even close. She wanted to hear more, feel more, she wanted to be the sole source of his pleasure, the only one he showers such intimate praise upon. 

She was caught by surprise when she felt his hands on her head, but paid it little heed, placing her hands on his thighs as he began to move his hips. Moaning louder, the Master smiled down at her, eyes locking with hers as he watched his cock sliding past her lips; each time he pulled back watching it glisten with her saliva, hearing sound of her stifled whines and moans as she allowed him to continue fucking her mouth.

“You’re taking my cock in your throat so well,” His words were breathy, watching her submit to being facefucked like this. Her hand suddenly moved to tap his wrist repeatedly, and instantly his hands left her head and a wave of worry washed over him as she pulled away from his cock with a gasp.

“Nero, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

She smiled,  _ What a wonderful lover I have _ , she thought. “No no, of course not! But, I had an idea,” She tugged her shirt up, fingers hooking underneath the elastic of her bra as she pulled them up. Her large, soft breasts bounced free and he bit his lip at the sudden sight of her bare chest glistening with sweat.. 

A soft sigh escaped him as she leaned forward, nestling his cock between her breasts, rubbing them against it as she licked the tip, her hot breath wafting over him as her tongue lapped at the precum dribbling forth. The alluring musk of her sweat helped to arouse him more as he watched this proud, self proclaimed genius of a woman debased so easily from just a few words. She was desperate to please, desperate for his praise; she yearned for it, ached for his approval. All the applause and cheers from the crowds paled in comparison to the words of praise that fell from his lips. Her heart was beating hard, pounding like a fast drum with each moment that passed, breath fast as she waited for his approval.

“Nero…”

Hands placed on either side of him, he opted to watch her work; bobbing her head to tease and suck the tip of his cock, caressing his shaft with her slick, sweaty breasts in a desperate bid for approval. Their eyes met, and the smile he gave her, a smile full of adoration, arousal, need and carnal desire continued to drive her wild.

“I didn’t know you were such a dirty girl,” He said, “For as proud as you are, you sure as a dirty slut, aren’t you?”

There was a sudden POP sound as she released him from the suction of her lips, and in response to his words she painstakingly ran her tongue along the edges of the tip of his dick, flicking her tongue at the center. Her legs shifted, as if she was trying to ignore something while she continued to tease him. Each moan, each gasp from sudden stimulation that he made spurred her on even as she tried to ignore the growing heat in her shorts, his words not helping. She moaned in need, lips wrapping around his cock again as she felt her boyshorts dampen further.

“Oh my… you’re just so horny that you can’t stop yourself, can you?” He teased, watching her shift and squirm, “Are you going to cum, just from titfucking me? Is a cock all it takes to make you cum, you slut?”

A lustful, almost pathetic whine of a moan escaped her, her legs shaking, heart pounding in her chest as she tried to prop herself up and prevent herself from falling over as a sudden orgasm rippled through her. There was something about how his words, the dichotomy between the praise she so desperately wanted and the degrading language at which he spoke to her. If it were anyone else, calling her such things would surely result in the death of the one who dared to insult her.

“I love it when you make such lewd noises like that,” She didn’t notice, perhaps due to the headrush from the sudden orgasm, but Julian was easing her onto her back, “You’re such a good girl.”

“Eep!” A sudden cry of surprise rang out as he yanked her soaked boy shorts and soiled panties from her hips, fingers gliding along her slick, drenched folds, “U-Umu….Am I?”

“Oh yes….a very good…..” He paused, smirking as he easily slid two fingers into her hot cunt, pressing his thumb against her swollen clit, “ **_Slut_ ** .”

Nero lay on her back, legs splayed open with complete disregard for anyone who might walk in as her back arched, her moans suddenly stifled by his lips on hers. The sound of their kissing, the sloppy making out mixed with her whines, the wet sounds of his fingers inside of her pussy. Her arms and legs shifting as he continued to drive her wild, eliciting a whine of embarrassment as she felt his tongue teasing her nipple.

“U-Umu….m-my Love, I hope I’m not too filthy,” She gave a sudden moan as he began to suck hard on her nipple, lightly tugging at it with his teeth, “G-Guess not….dirty boy.”

“Oh, we’re way past that,” He chuckled, pressing harder on her clit, causing her to squirm more intensely, “You’re already pretty dirty.”

As if to drive his point home, Julian’s fingers slid out of her, causing her to pout at the sudden empty feeling inside of her. He brought them to his lips, making sure she saw just how drenched they were, how his fingertips started to prune just a little bit from just how soaked she was before cleaning them off with his tongue. Reaching forward, he tugged at the ribbon tied around her head, which had become loose early on during their slightly voyeuristic escapades. Pinning her wrists down, the ribbon was quickly used to restrain her, keeping her arms tied above her head and leaving her completely defenseless. 

This proud, self proclaimed genius was now at his mercy. 

Completely exposed, completely helpless and wanting. Her chest heaved with each deep breath she took, and he watched as Nero bit her lip, shifting her hips to try and grind her folds against his leg. A pathetic, needy whine was all she could muster as he moved between her legs, holding them still as he began prodding her folds with the tip of his cock. Only prodding, not actually slipping inside in spite of how easy it would be to do; it would only take a simple movement of his hips and he would be sheathed inside of her hot, drenched cunt.

But not yet.

“My god, you really are impatient,” He teased, grinding his shaft against her glistening pink folds, “Is it always this easy to turn Nero Claudius into a pathetic, whining mess?”

“O-Of course n-not…” Nero grumbled in embarrassment, though not hating such treatment in the slightest.

“Oh, really?” He made sure to grind right against her clit, feeling her shudder and squirm beneath him, “Seems pretty easy to me, you dirty little slut.”

She felt her face burn hotter, if that were even possible, with each degrading word that fell from his lips, dripping with want and lust. Biting her lip, she pressed her hips against him as best as she could, desperately wanting him to fill her up, to fulfill this growing, aching need in her core. Nero tugged her arms at the makeshift bondage, desperately wanting to reach down and somehow shove him inside of her and end this torturous teasing. But alas, while he tied the ribbon with enough room to provide circulation to her hands, it was still tight enough to keep her bound and at his whim.

“Beg for it.” he commanded, taunting her by sliding just the tip of his cock inside of her, having to control himself from plunging in completely. He can’t do that until he gets what he wanted from her, he wanted to hear it first.

“......U-Umu…..Please….please….” Her voice softened, almost a whisper, “... f-fuck me. ”

“Louder.” He commanded again, giving one of her hot, sweaty breasts in his hand in a rough grope, pinching her nipple between his fingers, “I want to hear you begging for cock like the good slut you are. You  _ are _ a good girl, aren’t you?”

“A-Ah!...” Her moan was sharp and sudden, and she whimpered ever so slightly as she nodded, “I-I am! I’m a g-good girl!”

“And?” Julian slid inside of her a little more, an excruciatingly small amount, “What else? What are you?”

“A-A s-sl...a slut! Your slut! I’m a good girl! I’m only a slut for you!”

There was no response from him as he suddenly plunged inside of her, feeling her warm, drenched walls wrapping around his cock. Nero’s voice seemed to echo through the room as she neglected to hold back, her body trembling as she felt him completely sheath himself inside of her. Her body shook, and it took her a moment to realize that she had cum from the simple act of being penetrated, her vision going white before seeing stars. She desperately wanted to wrap her arms around him, but having that ability taken from her presented it’s own pleasures as well as he pinned her wrists down with one hand. Lips at her neck, kissing and biting at her skin, “You’re so cute, Nero.”

“I am…?” She moaned, immersing herself in the feeling of his affections, the long awaited feeling of him completely filling her cunt with his throbbing cock was everything she wanted and more. He was so hard, so thick that it almost felt like it was too much, yet not enough at the same time as he began to thrust his hips.

“Of course,” He bit down hard, sucking roughly on her neck as she moaned and squirmed beneath him, pulling away with a wet popping sound as he inspected his work; the dark purple mark was definitely going to show for a while after this, “You’re my cute, sweet Nero.”

Even in the midst of this onslaught of him ravaging her body, fucking her so roughly, his praise was genuine. Even with the dirty language he had been using, that he had been making her use, she knew she was his lover, his cherished partner on whom to shower with praise and affection. Their lips met, her tongue quickly finding its way into his mouth as she tried to stifle her moaning and cries of pleasure with some very sloppy making out. Nero wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as deep inside of her pussy as he could go as she suddenly buried her face in his shoulder.

Her voice shook, dropping an octave lower as her second orgasm rocked through her, stronger than the first, leaning her head back along with her arched back, the feeling of his big hands groping and fondling her breasts sending additional little waves of pleasure through her.

“Use me…” The Emperor smirked, having relaxed onto her back, her chest heaving with each deep breath she took, “Use your good girl...fill your slut with your seed.”

Wordlessly, he continued on, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, lips against her neck as he moaned softly. All of his focus had been on her; making her feel good, making sure she felt safe, teasing her and praising her in equal measure but now he had permission to go all out. In a swift motion, his shirt was tossed away, wanting to feel her warm, plump bare breasts pressing against his chest, skin to skin.

The more he focused on how she felt around him, the more he noticed the growing pleasurable feeling gathering at his hips. The warmth of her cunt, the sound of her voice with each moan she made, the scent of her musk; all of it drove him wild. Her face stuck in what looked like a permanent expression of unadulterated pleasure, her shirt bunched up over her bouncing breasts, her sweat glistening on her skin. All of this factored into the almost feral need to be inside of her, to be as close to her as possible, shower her with as much physical affection as possible. 

More and more he felt himself getting closer, his cock twitching as his moans grew louder, his voice shakier as he started to lose his composure. Her pussy clamped down around him, as if her body was begging for him to relent, to let go. More thrusting, more moaning as sweat ran down his back, dripped off his forehead until he couldn’t hold it any longer. What was intended to be her name came out in an unintelligible moan as his cock twitched and pulsed, filling her womb with his long pent up seed. Her back arched a bit again, the feeling of his cum filling and spreading inside of her triggering a third smaller orgasm.

“Oh...my god,” He moaned, breathing hard as he caught his breath, pulling out of her and letting loose one final stream of cum to spatter on her belly, “That was….”

“...U-Umu…...amazing….”

Nero herself was still recovering from how intensely they had just rutted like horny beasts, leaving Julian to strip her of what clothing remained and, albeit on slightly shaking legs, get them both into the shower. And more importantly, out of sight as the realization of the risk of their actions hit them both at the same time.

The hot water served to wash away both the results of great physical effort, but their ‘extra’ activities as well, shoving her soiled clothing into his bag and rushing out of the locker room, hoping that no one asked why she was wearing a men’s gym uniform clearly too large.

_ But, were they really alone? _


End file.
